The Unlikely Companion
by Teagie227
Summary: After the War, everything seems to be fine. Until a time traveler crashes onto the shores of the Undying Lands with her unlikely companion, and 5 of our heroes get the chance of a lifetime. Grima/OC Elrond/OC. MOVIEVERSE. Possible Slash and Character death later. R&R PLEASE! Inspired by Doctor Who. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'd never seen this been done before, so I decided I would. This fanficiton was inspired by Doctor Who… Because I have been watching way too much of that stuff. The only things I own are Saoirse and the CHARACTERISTICS of the futuristic Grima Wormtongue. I tried to make this as canon and non-ridiculous as possible. This is a Movieverse fic. Sorry about that. I am aware this is borderline crossover, but the DW references will tone down in the near future.**

**Saoirse is pronounced "Seer-shuh"**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The beauty of the sunrise in the Undying Lands was unequaled in all the world. A breeze moved to the shores of Valinor, the place of the elves, Gandalf, and Frodo. And final resting place of Bilbo Baggins the Hobbit.

Lord Elrond inhaled deeply, the air smelling of salt and softer things than salt.

"Elrond…" Celeborn walked towards the shore to stand next to him. "Do you hear that?"

Elrond strained his hearing, and his elvish ears picked up on a foreign noise, The sound of wind moving around something heavy and a strange, mechanical sound.

"'Tis the wind." Elrond dismissed.

"You are so sure."

They watched the vivid reds and oranges play on the horizon.

"There is a black speck on the horizon, Elrond. Mysterious, don't you think?" Celeborn said, squinting into the morning. "I wonder what it could be."

"A bird, perhaps."

But as the speck drew nearer, the mechanical sound grew louder and started sputtering. Elrond started to panic.

"Celeborn, maybe we should leave."

"Nonsense. Whatever it is has spiked my curiosity."

It drew nearer, taking form as a metal mass, rapidly losing altitude, crashing into the waters periodically, eventually slamming into the shore. It began to smoke.

"Celeborn… What _is _that?" Elrond exclaimed.

A woman opened the hatch to the machine. She lept out onto the sand. "OI!" She screamed to the inside. "See if I ever let you drive the old girl again! Crashy!" She was tall, about 5' 8". She was a lean, catlike individual with long, straight black hair and intrusively bright green eyes. The elves approached her.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The woman looked at them, seeming a bit surprised, then smiled maniacally. "People these days are so polite!" She crouched down and messed around with something on the machine. She wore a skintight suit that was totally seamless and covered her entire body. It was made of a black, shiny, leathery substance, with stripes down the side of the brightest blue either of the elves had ever seen in their long lives.

"Oi! Who are you talking with out there?" It was a man's voice. Their accents were thick and eastern sounding.

"No one."

"Where are we then?"

"Valinor. About 17 digits away from where we are supposed to be.

"Who are you?" Celeborn asked slower.

"I 'eard you!" She said a little louder than necessary. She stood, almost eye-to-eye with Celeborn. "I can see all of time and space. Everything that has happened, Everything that is happening, and Everything that ever can be out of any situation. The fate of your world is in my hands, at any given moment. That's who I am. And once we leave these shores, forget me, Celeborn of Lothlorien." She called to the machine. "Did you find the problem?"

"Yeh, fixing it as we speak. You got anything out there?"

"Nothing." She said to the elves. "But I'll keep looking." She returned to the machine.

Elrond whispered to Celeborn, "I'm going to fetch Gandalf.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I demand you tell me who you are." Gandalf stated as calmly as possible.

"I'm petrified. Who I am doesn't matter. You lot were'nt even supposed to see us. The only reason we're here is because Crashy McGee over here drove us into your property." The woman said. The man with her wasn't much taller than she, muscular, with pitch-black hair, and pale skin and eyes. He wore a similar, yet more masculine suit as the woman.

"Well," Galadriel said, attempting, and failing at entering the minds of the duo. She hid her surprise. _They blocked me!_ "No harm can be done by telling us your names."

The woman sighed deeply, blowing a loose strand of black hair away from her face. "My name is Saoirse. And this is my companion, Grimm Walterson."

"Grimm… Walterson…" Gandalf mumbled to himself, tasting the name on his tongue. Tongue. "It's a bit of a familiar name, don't you think?" He paused. "It sound suspiciously like another name. A more evil one."

Grimm smirked. "Pretty lame cover, huh? You wanna know the saddest part? You're the first man to see through it."

"But, young man, I know Grima Wormtongue. You are not Grima Wormtongue."

Grimm who was leaning easily against the machine, stepped forward to stand before Gandalf, tightening his crossed arms. "They….. remade me…" Grimm said, looking at Gandalf. "Look into my eyes, Gandalf. Look at my face; listen to my voice. And tell me I am not Grima Wormtongue." He did indeed look a bit like Grima Wormtongue. But younger, with more color in him, and a wilder look in his eye.

Gandalf fell silent.

"Well then, Grima-"

"Grimm." Grimm corrected.

"Grimm." Celeborn repeated. "And Saoirse, what are you two doing here? And then, what is this?"

"Not in a thousand years would you believe what we are doing." Saoirse laughed.

"You crash into our shores in a giant, flying, metal machine, wearing unfamiliar materials, with an exceptionally handsome young man in his early 20s, claiming he is the infamous Grima Wormtongue, what would we dis-believe at this point?" Elrond asked.

After a moment's hesitation, she took a deep breath. "We're time agents. We're from the future and we've been commissioned to dispatch Saruman the White and the Current Grima Wormtongue."

"So…" Frodo spoke for the first time, to Grimm. "Does that mean you are on the good side now?"

"There is no more good and evil," Grimm said. "That is oldthink. Such concepts are fairytale dreamstuff now."

"You should expect as much for traveling into the past, Grimm." Saoirse said.

"Saruman has no power." Gandalf said.

"He has had more power in history than you think. It has affected our present. And we are here to remove the imperfection." Saoirse told him. "And, if you'd like, you may come with us. We've been told it won't hurt anything."

Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel turned to each other and began to speak.

"Gandalf," Elrond said quietly. I would leap at the chance to learn more about these people."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "And I am ever more curious as to how this younger Grima Wormtongue can be from the future. Shall we all be going?" They nodded, and Gandalf turned to the Agents. "We're going with you, for diplomacy's sake."

Saoirse smiled wildly, "Of course!" she held out her hand to Grimm. "I'll drive this time."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**R&R PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE?**

"**When are you going to get a life?"**

"**I'M EATING RAMEN NOODLES WITH CHOPSTICKS AND WRITING LORD OF THE RINGS FANFICTION! LIFE'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been very bad at updating this. Sorry….**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

They arrived at Isengard in about a half hour. This machine was fast. Absolutely, unimaginably fast. Saoirse and Grimm lept out of the hatch rather casually.

"Well, here we are. Isengard. And still a bit wet." Grimm said, sloshing his feet on the damp ground.

"Yes, well, we didn't come back here to dry up the ground. Now, come on." Saoirse said. "Boy, I cannot wait to kill you."

"Sorry, but," Frodo began. "Does your…. Agency…. Even allow this?"

Soairse chuckled. "What? You lot going on missions with us? God no."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because you're _interesting_, that's why." Grimm laughed. "Look at the lot of you. So many big names in history. It's a jackpot. The agency will love questioning you all." Grimm walked up to the door and just looked at it for a second. Saoirse, however, actually tried to open the door and practically hissed at it.

"Locked." She said, and turned to Grimm. "I don't suppose you've got a key?"

Grimm shook his head, and fiddled around his belt. "Don't need one." He pulled out a sleek-looking, hand-held, metal object, and pointed it at the lock. He pulled a tiny lever and blasted light at it. Sparks flew, and it came undone very quietly.

"You say we can't do this with you. But you said it wouldn't hurt anything. And, you also mentioned something about questioning?" Galadriel asked.

"Oh, missions are dangerous, but not taking you back with us." Saoirse told her.

"We are _not_ going back to wherever you came from with you." Gandalf snarled, mostly at Grimm, who simply raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and sighed simultaneously.

"Oh? You're forgetting, we have a time machine. The history files are being rewritten as we speak. We could go back, read them, find out which direction you went, and then come back and stop you. And by the time we stop you, it would be…. 20 seconds, 30? How far can you get in 30 seconds, Gandalf?" Grimm sneered.

"We could run right now." Celeborn said. Not really threatening, just stating a fact.

"Really?" Grimm held up the object he took out of his belt. "You saw what it did to the door. Do you really want me to use this on you? It wouldn't kill you. But it would hurt. A lot. So you can stay here, and not put up a fight, and go quietly, or try to run away, and still go, but not quite as silently." He turned to Saoirse. "Alright, we're partners, we do everything together. So, let's go."

The two kicked the door open, and shut it behind them. The noise got unbelievably loud for a few minutes. Bangs, crashes, Saruman yelling, and some squishy noises. Soon, though, everything was silent. The crowd just heard what these so-called "Time-agents" could do, and they didn't want to see it, or have it done to them. So they stayed. The two burst through the door, obscene amounts of blood caked on their faces and suits. Grimm brushed himself off and smiled with a finesse that someone who was previously Grima Wormtongue should not possess. "I see you lot made a smart choice." He said. "Shall we?" He motioned towards their machine.

"Grimm, wait." Elrond said. "Before we go with you, would you make a stop first? I wish to see my daughter."

He hesitated, looked at Saoirse. She shrugged, then gave him a somewhat approving look. He blew out some air and pushed his hair back. "Sure, yeah, sure. Uh… where to?"

"Gondor."

"Gondor, really? Wow. Haven't been there in… 200,050 years. At least."

"Is that how old you are?" Even Galadriel, an elf, seemed astounded.

"Yes, well, 200,072." He smiled at her.

"How?" Frodo asked as they piled into the machine.

"Well, the Time Agency needs experts on each era in time. And they found my teeth. There's a lot of stuff in teeth, apparently. Now, don't doubt the science of the day, they remade me. As a person. They fished out my consciousness and put it in this genetically identical synthetic body. I was raised twice. The second time, I was taught the advanced sciences of what is now my home. I was taught to fight. I was raised for this job, and employed the second I turned 16 again. And here I am, sitting in the front seat of this time travelling machine, with the job of a lifetime."

No one said any more. And within the hour, Gondor was in sight.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Yay! Chapter's done! Sorry, again for the laziness. You know, band camp, artwork, other generic and transparent excuses. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Felt like another chapter. Yay!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Saoirse landed the machine on the needle-shaped terrace outside the palace of Gondor. They were immediately bombarded by guards, led by none other than Faramir. Neither of the Agents seemed very alarmed at all the spears pointing their direction.

"Helloo!" Grimm said coolly. "I believe we're here to see the…" He turned to Elrond. "Queen, innit?" Elrond nodded.

"Not until we question you two." Faramir stated.

"Oh, questioning is quite unnecessary." Grimm smirked, and pointed Faramir's spear at the ground. "Now put that down, you'll put somebody's eye out." He laughed at the shocked look on Faramir's face and all but ran towards the palace doors.

Saoirse looked at the crowd they'd gathered. "Well, I guess he's in charge all of a sudden. C'mon, you lot! We're burning daylight!"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Arwen." Elrond said, embracing his daughter.

"Oh, look, Grimm. One great big happy family reunion." Saoirse said in an almost mocking tone.

"Who are these people?" Aragorn asked. "And what did you come here in?"

Saoirse began to speak, but Grimm cut her off. "Allow me Madame." He laughed, and turned to Aragorn. "My name is Grimm and this is Saoirse. We're time travelers from 200,000 years in the future. We were sent back on a Mission that's classified. Very classified. And also appointed to take 5 big names in History back to the future with us for our history archives, which is why all your pals are here with us." He cast a sideways glance at Eowyn, who was staring at him with eerie fascination. "What is it?"

"I've seen you before." She said. "In a dream."  
Grimm looked unusually interested. "And what happened in that dream?"

"It was some time in the future. It had to be. Some people found… a tooth. They looked at it for a while with great interest. They determined that it came from Grima Wormtongue." The two agents looked at each other with unreadable expressions for a moment. "They took something out of it. Data of some sort. And they made a body, like they were gods. They created a child's body and they took his consciousness out of the abyss and put it in your brain and then…"

"And then what happened?" Grimm said with little emotion. "Eowyn, what did you see?"

She was silent for a moment. Then after what seemed like ages, "They brought him back to life. And the child grew up to be you." Her eyes widened. Grimm took a deep breath in.

"Sorry," Faramir interrupted. "But what's going on here?"

"Well, it seems your little dame here can see into the future." Grimm ignored Faramir and spoke to Aragorn instead. "I'm a walking nightmare, eh? It's an overused cliché, but I'm a little different than I was. Really, really, very different. But I haven't changed, if that makes any sense. I'm still the same person I was. Same attitude, same thoughts and everything. But I was raised, this time, on a different side of myself. A side I wouldn't have dared show any of you. A cleverer, quicker, better side of me. And I love it." Everyone, even Saoirse, was silent. "Anyway, I'm rambling a bit, don't listen to me, I'm rubbish. Saoirse and I are taking 5 of you, and I don't care which 5, to the future. And, if you think about resisting us, there's really not a whole lot you can do to stop us so I suggest you just come quietly."

It was decided that Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, Eowyn (to which Grimm said, "Oh dear God, anyone but her", but she came nonetheless), and Faramir would go. Celeborn and Galadriel wished to stay behind and Aragorn and Arwen had a city to run.

"So," Frodo said as they walked back to the time machine. "Going back into the past and changing things, isn't that dangerous?"

"We have Time Vortex Specialists that monitor the possible outcomes of all our missions. Pretty much all we did today was insure that the microwave was invented 70 years earlier than it was. Wonderful invention, the microwave. You'll like it, too, I'm sure!" Saoirse explained while everyone was boarding. "This particular mission is progressing beneath the watchful eye of our number one man, Banzai. Eh, Grimm?"

Grimm nodded and gave Saoirse a look that almost looked warning.

"There's blood," Eowyn told Grimm. "All over you."

"Oh, right that. She," Grimm pointed at Saoirse, who was flipping switches all over the place. "Shot me in the neck. Can you believe her? The bitch." Saoirse just laughed. "Now I'm gonna have this damned big scar on my adam's apple. Ugh, I'm too old for this crap." Grimm tossed his hair away from his face and started flipping switches, too. "Now then, off we go. To the future! I must warn you, it's very, very different from all this, and you may even be angry at its state. But I'm sorry, we aren't going to change it."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Who's excited? I'm excited! I've been waiting for so long to write in the future. Can't wait for this crap!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing they knew, they arrived in a rather spacious building. The walls and doors and tables all white and chrome and very clean-looking. Very white and very noisy. Machinery and voices rang through the hallways that Grimm and Saoirse lead them through, but they didn't see anybody. The Agents took them to an official looking office and told them to wait for the Director. He was a tall man with dark skin and black hair; and he looked like he meant business.

"First of all, I would like to thank you lot for coming quietly. You should have seen the shape the last bunch came in. From the stone age. Wouldn't trust our Agents as far as they could throw them. Which, apparently, is fairly far." The Director looked at Saoirse, who rubbed her neck as if recalling a painful memory. "Shall we start the questioning tomorrow?" The past-ies nodded uneasily. "Very well, Grimm, Saoirse, they'll stay with you."

"Do we have room for them?" Soairse whispered.

"I certainly hope so."

The group walked out of the doors of the time agency and into the city Tourourse. There were more people in this block alone than any of the past-ies had seen in one city in their entire lives. Yet still there were more. Metal machines less like the Agents' time machine hovered just above the ground on what were obviously streets, paved with stone. The air in the city was stale and a bit dirty-tasting.

"This is the Business District, so, lots of classified businessy buildings and shops around here." Saoirse said, beginning to walk down the paved way next to the street.

"Sorry, but, where exactly are we?" Frodo asked. "What country?"

"We're in Tourourse. In Mordor." Grimm told him. "Tourourse is the industrial capital of the world. It's been flourishing for at least a couple thousand years or more."

"This is one of the concepts we fought against." Faramir sounded disgusted. "Industry."

Grimm stopped walking and turned around. "Well, it doesn't matter that you fought it. You can press down progress as much as you want. Progress is going to happen. Because you died, Faramir. And your children died and so did theirs. Right here and now, you're worm dirt. You are tiny. All of you are nothing anymore. And people change. Time changes. Everything changed. Staying is not the nature of time and it will always move on."

"I hear none of the silver that once coated your tongue has tarnished." Gandalf said to Grimm. "And what would you know about things as these? Being as young as you still are compared to some others?" he was referring to Elrond and himself.

"How old am I, Gandalf?" Grimm asked.

"Twenty-five. Twenty-six at most."

"Wrong."

"Well, you were about forty-six when you died. That would presently make you seventy-one or seventy-two."

"Wrong again." Grimm smirked. "Here's the right answer: Maybe I'm twenty-six. Maybe I'm seventy-two. But my consciousness has been around for 200,072 years. I'm so old, Gandalf. I've watched this world grow up. That's how I know so much." Grimm turned around and continued down the path. Saoirse looked at them all and laughed, chasing after Grimm.

As they walked down the streets, the past-ies saw several different types of people. Saoirse saw the looks on their faces. There were people with blue skin, sharp features, white hair, purple eyes and severe darkening around the eyes and lips. They were all somewhat short and thin. Saoirse identified them as Fallow Humans, cross bred between humans and mermaids. They also noticed groups of people with red skin, some darker than others. They had strong jaw lines and harsh looking brown eyes, with black hair and sharper teeth than normal humans. All of them were tall and very muscular. "You missed a few Uruk Hai." Saoirse explained. "They fled to north, because of their goblin heritage, instinct and all, and… made friends with human women. Oeur Humans, they're called. They are other types of crossbred humans out there, thousands, even. But they don't normally come this far south. These creatures just kept breeding in human blood, and then kept breeding with each other until they slowly became species of their own."

They soon reached a point where the roads narrowed. Everything became brighter and more colorful. And even a bit more industrial. "This," Grimm said. "Is what is referred to as the 'party district'. It's the residence district, too. But no one draws attention to that aspect." He opened the door to a tall silver building, and he and Soairse raced each other up the stairs. Their apartment sat at the very top.

The past-ies simply walked up the stairs. "No rush." Saoirse said. "C'mon, people, this is the future! It's fast paced and exciting. You've gotta keep up!" Grimm opened the door to their apartment and walked inside. Again, lots of chrome. Lots of shiny black metal, and glowing machines. Most of them the same neon blue that lines the Agents' suits.

Inside the apartment was a young woman that Saoirse had previously identified as a Fallow Human, but she lacked the darkening around her features that some of the others had. She wore a black skirt thet came up to her ribcage and a bright red shirt. Also waiting inside was a relatively small young man with greenish skin, black lips, and pointed ears that curved forward. He had a light, feathery-looking black Mohawk and a white leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, and some darkwash jeans.

"Banzai." Grimm smiled. He cupped Banzai's chin in his hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Banzai pulled Grimm's face away from his cheek and kissed him on the lips instead. Grimm just leaned in.

"Oh, there is no possible way-" Eowyn began.

"Can I speak to you all in the Hallway for a moment?" Saoirse interrupted, not looking at any of them. As she shooed them out of the apartment and closed the door behind her, Grimm finally pulled away from Banzai.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed.

"I thought that lot was gonna kill ya!"

"How can he be-" Eowyn began again.

"He's not." Saoirse once again interrupted. "Banzai is, though. But Grimm doesn't know what he wants. But that's not the point. You don't know him." She told them all in her funny eastern accent. "None of you do and you never have. You don't know how broken he was when we brought him back. Or how much he hated himself, even as a child. Now, he's got himself some model friends and a fantastic relationship, Banzai is a wonderful young man. He's living a full life here. And I'm not gonna let you lot ruin this for him. Not this time. I won't let you." She said. "Are we clear?"

Inside, they met their roommates, Oisin, the half Fallow Human, half elf, apparently, and Banzai, the orc. Even though he looked absolutely nothing like the orcs they were used to. Saoirse showed them around the apartment, spare places to sleep, and how to use the appliances. This was all very new to them. And none of them were quite sure they liked it.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Dun dun duh daaaaaaa! It is finite!**

**And that's Oisin: Ee-sheen**

**Now, I love Victorianrule to death, but she cannot be the only one with an opinion on my story. Reviews will honestly help. Until we meet again various readers and LOtR enthusiasts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to address the guest reader known as Ivanna and reply to her review with the following statement: You'll see. You'll see. Trust me. You'll see. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, how I wish I could tell you what I have in store but alas, I cannot!**

**Moving on…. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"This'll be really quick and fairly painless." Grimm told the past-ies. "I had to do this when they brought me back. Not too hard. They don't like to waste time. They take this….. thing…. I don't know too much about it, and they just sort of…. Scan your brain. Then they record the waves and ship it off to someone who speaks brainwave or something and they translate it, put it in chronological order and record it. But they might need two or three for Elrond, though."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

He was being hooked up to a machine. He was being personally augmented.

"For the record, your name, please?" The recorder asked.

"Gandalf."

"Begin the scan."

The machine began at the press of a button. Painful memories began to surface, and he couldn't help it. His death. The betrayal he felt at Saruman's treachery. Bilbo dying. It was the same for everyone ele, as well. Everything that ever happened to them. Good and bad. It slowly began to drive them mad. But at just the right moment, they were turned off.

"Think that's enough to be going off of, don't you think?" The recorder asked solemnly.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Elrond was pretty indifferent about these new future people. He had tried speaking to Oisin in elfish and she explained to him, "No one speaks the dead languages except for historians and the insane. Luckily for you, though, I'm both." And her elfish was almost unrecognizable. Which was just sort of tragic. After that episode he gave up speaking anything other than the Common Tongue, which seemed to continue to be used if not for the added jargon words and various colorful slang terms.

Grimm and Saoirse were typing up their Agents log. They had to record everything that happened while the past-ies were staying with them. But Grimm was bored, had already drank 5 cups of coffee and it wasn't even noon yet. He needed to do something. He leaned over to Soairse. "I'm not walking down the street at all this week with them looking like that, and the Director gave me some extra money specifically to make sure they don't get into any danger. I vote we go shopping."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

These new clothes were unbelievably flashy. And they fit weird. Way too tight.

"Banzai and I are going out, anyone want to come?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah, they've been in the future a total of 10 hours. Let's bombard them with the club scene." Oisin said, not looking up from her laptop.

Saoirse laughed. "You two go ahead. We'll stay behind."

The second the door closed, Eowyn turned to Saoirse and Oisin.

"Saoirse, there's something we need to ask you about Grimm."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not going to answer."

"What?" Frodo asked, "Why not?"

"Because you've wasted your entire adult lives and his beating around the bush with him. Just ask him yourself. Maybe he'll answer you." Oisin said, a little louder than necessary.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Grimm, please, sit, we have some questions for you."

He reluctantly sat down, then laughed. "I come home after 12 and get bombarded with questions. God, you're just like my foster parents!" None of them understood the joke. He just rolled his eyes. "what?"

"Why did you betray Rohan?" Gandalf asked him.

"No."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faramir said.

"No. It sort of means…. No. The inner processes of my mind are an enigma to you. And an enigma they shall remain."

"You have to answer." Eowyn told him. "You owe it to us."

"No, I don't think I owe you anything, Eowyn." Everyone was silent. "But I don't have anything better to do with my night, so: I turned to Saruman in a moment of weakness. Her name was Angelique. She was as beautiful as Shadowfax and just intoxicating. She was my best friend since childhood and we were to be married the next month, I had taken the job as advisor to the King and everything was perfect. Then she got pregnant. And then she got sick. Really, really sick. I was so stupid and so lost and so very, very, alone. Now, Saruman had always been a friend to me and the one person who did not make me feel entirely abandoned. And he slowly bled into my mind. You know the rest of the story, but do you want to know how I would have died, if Saoirse hadn't killed me?" No one said anything. "Saruman went mad in that tower and lept out the window. And I was so alone in the world. There was literally no one in the world left for me. I was so solitary there that I just….. withered away and I died."

He departed towards his room and left them all in the living room in total silence.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Aww….. poor Grimm. It gets worse, trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the last chapter was sort of boring. But it was necessary! Commence to writing of next chapter!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Everyone get dressed!" Saoirse yelled into the living room, where Grimm was playing a game of chess against Gandalf, and quite well, whilst having an argument with Banzai about meeting his parents. "We're going out. We haven't partied in 3 days, someone's got to be ready to explode."

"Oh, yeh." Banzai ran his fingers through his undone mohawk, staring at Grimm the whole time. "Definitely."

"I would think you two would want to work out your issues." Oisin had previously been attempting to interrogate Eowyn and Faramir until they were dust.

"Hell no." Grimm checked Gandalf. "Partying is how we keep from discussing important things. Which is why the relationship works out so well." Banzai smirked and rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Eowyn," Saoirse said. "Come with me, I've got a dress that I think will work on you." Without waiting for an answer, Saoirse grabbed her hand and dragged her to her room.

The dress was black, white, red, very asymmetrical, and very revealing. Saoirse had these things called leggings that at least covered her legs, but she still had never shown this much skin before. "Oh come on!" Saoirse said. "Where's the adventurousness? Embrace the culture! You look good. Honestly."

Since Eowyn was going, Faramir couldn't be without his better half. So he had to go even though he didn't relly want to. Elrond went. Gandalf and Frodo stayed behind.

"Can I trust you two here by yourself?" Grimm asked as Gandalf laid his king down in surrender.

"Oh, can't speak for Frodo but I promise you can trust me."

"Grimm!" Banzai called from the bathroom. "Can you come help me for a second, I haven't done this in a while."

"Excuse me for a moment."

"What's he talking about?" Frodo asked.

Grimm just smiled. "You'll see."

When Banzai came out, his hair stood up straight by itself. "You should put it up more often. I like it that way." Grimm told him. Banzai just blushed and walked towards the door.

Grimm and Saoirse both wore almost identical black leather pants, electric blue t-shirts and Leather jackets. Frodo asked "Why do you both look the same?"

"They are the colors of the Time Agency. We wear these colors so people know we're time Agents. It's a federal offense to have a row with us, and the colors are fair warning." Grimm explained.

"What if someone just happens to wear those colors?" Eowyn asked.

Saoirse and Grimm both looked at her funny in unison. "No one dares to wear these colors if they aren't time agents."

"What if it's an accident?" Faramir asked. "If they just sort of throw it on with =out thinking?"

"Look around you, Faramir, this is the future. We don't just throw stuff on without thinking abpout it first." Grimm told him. Then, turning to Gandalf and Frodo, "We'll probably be out late so, there's food in the fridge, and I'm pretty sure you know where you sleep by now."

This was the first time the past-ies had been out at night. The moon was full, but there was something else in the sky. It was sort of like a moon, but very misshapen. And it glittered.

"Soairse, what is that?" Elrond pointed at the moon and it's unknown companion.

"Oh, that," She smiled. "Just a bit of space junk that flew into orbit a couple thousand years ago. It's an asteroid, but It's just easier to call it a second moon. And it has glass in it, so it sparkles. Sometimes it'll show up during the day, too. You should see it. It's beautiful."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

They always went to a place called Lhazer. Apparently a good friend of theirs ran the club. Saoirse ran up to a staff member immediately. "Can we get a table please?" when they were seated, Oisin ordered the first round. A girl with very light blonde hair and pointed ears at least 6 inches long brought them to the table.

"Rafi!" Saoirse jumped up to hug her. "Sit down for a second, there's someone I want you to meet. Elrond!" She yelled over the loudest music any of the past-ies had ever heard. "This is Raphael Rynn."

"Hi!" Rafi yelled and extended her hand.

"Rafi is the last full-blooded surviving member of your bloodline, and she makes a very good living running this club. Which reminds me, a bit empty tonight isn't it?"

"Just a bit, yeah." Rafi said as a great tumult of drunken moshpitting near the door pulled her attention away. "I'd better go take care of that. Nice seeing you all!"

"Saoirse!" Elrond yelled, "What do you mean 'empty'? There's got to be at least 100 people here!"

"Exactly! There's usually, what, Grimm? 250? At least!"

"Clam down, Saoirse it's only 10:30!"Oisin said.

"Couldn't you always go somewhere else? From what I see, this isn't the only club in the city!" Faramir all but screamed.

"All the other clubs are weird!" Grimm yelled back.

"This is weird!" Elrond said. It was true. There were too many lights and colors and repetitive bass noises.

"Yeah, I know, Elrond!" Saoirse said. "It's all very new to you, but these other clubs are, like, dance around a pentagon sacrificing a platypus to the President of Gondor kind of weird!"

"President?" Faramir asked.

"Oh, yeah, Gondor's a presidency now. It's an elected official instead of all that inheritance nonsense!"

Just then a striking young woman with offensively bright magenta hair slid into the booth next to Grimm. "Hey." She said.

He said, "Oi." rather passively and just sort of looked at her.

"I saw you when I was over there." She motioned to the other end of the room.

"Oh, you must have great eyesight." He joked.

She laughed louder than necessary. "You know, my house is just a cab away. So, if you want to get out of here, you'd better follow me." She told him and walked off. He opened his mouth to speak, then turned around and gave Banzai the most pathetic pleading look.

Banzai rolled his eyes, and this time not in good nature. "Go on." And looked at the past-ies. "I love this man to death but he's so… changeable."

Grimm looked a bit sorry, but said "Oh… you're a saint." And ran off behind the girl. Just when he was hallway across the dance floor, a new song came on. Or, what the past-ies thought was a new song. It all sounded sort of similar to them, but this one was at least a bit slower. But at that, Grimm turned around, smiled wildly at Banzai, ran back across the dance floor, and dragged him out into the middle.

"Why'd he almost do that?" Eowyn asked a little louder than normal, this song wasn't as loud as the others.

Soairse said, "Hmm?" She had watched it all happen and was now watching the two dance together.

"Why'd he just dash off with some woman he'd never met?"

Saoirse just looked at Eowyn for a moment. And, finally, said, "Because he can." And then, "Elrond, I love this song, would you dance with me?"

"I can assure you, I certainly don't know how to dance like that." He nodded towards the now-packed dance floor.

Saoirse just gave him an alluring smile and slipped out of the booth. He had to follow her. And for the first time in his life, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! The gang in a club! I am such a childhood ruiner! But I had to get that out of my system, sorry. Also, if anyone's interested, I have the creepiest story. But you don't have to read this:**

**The other day, I was checking my traffic stats for the story and everything was wonderful, so I checked my profile stats. I had a few visitors from the US, some from Australia, and one from the Bahamas. Which is all fine and good for me except….. no one from the Bahamas in reading my story, I checked. AHHHH! I'm being stalked by a Bahama-ian that doesn't even read my story! I'm a bit weirded out by this!**

**Also, Ivanna, you'd better get that account, because you like my story, which means I like you! Which means I'll favorite you, which means I'll follow you!**

**And I think that's enough of me, TATAFORNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond woke up with a massive headache. Apparently what they pack in the future is a bit more potent than Hobbit's ale. Saoirse was standing above him.

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey." She laughed. "We got in a bit of a brawl at the club. It wasn't our fault. But we left anyway. A bit earlier than we wanted to, too. It was only 2."

"How can you say it like that? 2 is so late. Anyway, what happened?!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Did I not just tell you?" She said. "Mornin' Eowyn. Faramir." She nodded towards the two as they walked into the living room.

"Elrond, why aren't you dressed?"

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened last night?" Saoirse exclaimed, then rolled her eyes at the incredulous looks she received. "Lightweights. No more partying for you lot." Slowly Gandalf and Frodo filtered in.

Grimm walked in shortly after, hair a mess, wearing pants but no shirt, smoking a cigarette.

"Grimm, go put a shirt on, it's not decent. And stop that," Saoirse took the cigarette from him. "You're going to kill yourself."

"200,072 years, don't you think it's about damn time?" He said, seemingly perfectly comfortable being half-naked in a room full of people. "And besides, I smelled bacon, was in a rush and couldn't find my shirt. Didn't see a point dirtying another until I got ready for work."

"Grimm. Where's your shirt?"

"Do you really think knowing the answer would help you feel better?" Saoirse was silent. Grimm sighed. "Banzai hid it." He said, leaving them all in a very awkward silence. After a few minutes, Saoirse bust out laughed and so did Grimm. And they didn't stop for at least 5 minutes. The past-ies failed to see what was so funny about this, and just sat there watching the two.

Eowyn leaned over to Gandalf. "Look at him." She said. "Have you ever seen him that happy? Known him my whole life and I. Have. Never….."

"Well, the Worm, who was hated, and then long since forgotten, has finally taken his place in the world. This is obviously where he belongs."

During breakfast, Eowyn said, "Grimm, can I ask you something?"

"That all depends on you, I guess."

She hesitated. "Can I see Rohan?"

Grimm and Saoirse immediately shared a very knowing, grim look towards each other. And then, just, like that, it was gone. "Sure." He said. "Yeah, good, we'll take the day off and, um, I'll rent a car and we'll drive over there." He told them, and touched his face and hair a lot. "Shouldn't take more than about… 14 hours. Time for a roadtrip. Banzai, coming?"

"Well, if you aren't traveling today, then there's no vortex for me to manipulate. So, yeah. Oisin?"

"Can't. Still in hot water for coming in late two weeks ago. Have fun, though." Oisin said and walked out the door. "And, Grimm!" She peeked back in. "Drive safe."

"You're going to let him drive?" Elrond asked Saoirse.

"Oh, but he's great with cars, honest."

"Because cars stay on the ground... kind of."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"So," Grimm started the car and frightened the past-ies a bit. "To Rohan." He looked at Banzai, who called shot gun, and raised his eyebrows. The van began to move. 6 hours ticked by and they were finally in the country. Almost to Rohan. They could tell.

"Why do I feel there's something you aren't telling us?" Gandalf asked.

Grimm looked at him through the mirror. "It happened about 20 years ago. I was 5, 6… 7, at most. None of you know what nuclear energy is, I suppose?" They shook their heads. "Very dangerous to be playing around with. But Rohan's government did anyway. And…. There was a fall-out. Nasty things, fall-outs. And, the whole country just… wiped out. All the children and cities and…. Life." Eowyn gasped. "They've cleaned it up, now. Still a few spots that'll rot you, though. And they've rebuilt it. New towns, cities but… all colonies of Gondor. There's no one left. Except for me. And you, now." He stopped the car on the empty highway where they could all see A great city rising up out from between two mountains. "That's Edoras." Eowyn had never seen it from this angle. And she'd never imagined it would look like this. Sleek and elegant, great obelisks poked out from the ground. Sparkling and solid. Grimm turned around towards her. "Do you want to get out? Do you want me drive you through there?" He asked. "Do you actually want to see it?"

Eowyn sat there for what seemed like forever. "No." She said finally. "No. Take us back to Tourourse. I don't want to be here."

Grimm turned around and drove the other direction.

"So, I'm sure you loved it." Gandalf said to Grimm. Grimm just said, "Hmm?" without turning around. "Finally seeing Rohan fall." Gandalf explained.

"A lot of time has passed." Grimm said, voice laced with anger. "I died that day."

"And then what?" Eowyn asked. "If you cared so much, what did you do to keep Rohan alive? How did you keep up the legacy?"

"I stayed alive." Grimm looked at Eowyn with the saddest eyes. "And now, that's pretty much all you can do."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Oh, shucks. I destroyed Rohan. Sorry! *insert evil laugh***

**Also, if anyone feels like their favorite character doesn't get enough lines (like, Frodo and Faramir didn't have any I don't think…). I'm honestly sorry. It's just hard to write equal dialogue between 7 people. And Frodo's just so small that I don't think of him. And neither of them were all that important for this chapter. Sorry!**

**Farewell various readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Sighs a little* My final chapter. The ending of my story. *Cries profusely***

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

They arrived back in Mordor at 10 in the evening. Two men sat just inside the access alleyway on the other side of the street that the Agents' apartment sat on. Top floor apartment. Perfect.

The agents went inside and one of the men suggested they follow now.

At 10:05 the Agents shut the door behind them. At 10:07 the doorbell rang. Banzai insisted on getting it. At 10:07:05, Banzai opened the door. A loud bang filled the apartment. It took everyone a split second to come to the front room.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"What the hell is going on here?!" Grimm yelled, pulling a pistol out of his jacket.

"Don't try anything funny or I shoot!" One man yelled. He looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Saoirse asked.

"You got one of our friends, boss, really, sent to prison. At the club? That fight? That was our boss. And we're here so you can repay him." The other man said, looking at the door frame.

At this point, Grimm hadn't yet noticed. Banzai lent against it, face bloodied. Barely breathing. Grimm looked. Never had anyone in the room seen someone look so angry.

"You," Grimm's voice shook with rage. "Bastard!" He screamed, cocked the pistol, and pointed it at the shotgun wielding murderer.

"If you shoot him, I shoot her." The other man said, pointing a rifle at Saoirse. The past-ies were all frozen with fear. Saoirse was fast, Grimm knew. But not that fast. He looked at Saoirse, not moving the barrel of his pistol. She was scared. He'd never, in his life, seen her this scared. But she nodded, ever so slightly. And he pulled the trigger. And she pushed the rifle away from her, and hit the man in the face with the butt-end. In that amount of time, the man pulled the rifle trigger. It whizzed through the air and hit Grimm in the arm. It went through his arm, pierced the top of his heart, and stopped just before it hit his lung. He fell instantaneously to the ground. Soairse took the rifle out of the man's hands, pointed it at him and screamed "Get out." Grimm lay there for a minute. He could hear sirens. He just lay on the ground, bleeding. Then, using his non, injured arm, dragged himself over to Banzai.

"Banzai…" He said.

Banzai smiled sadly. "Grimm…. I-". Then, he took one shallow breath.

"Banzai! Banzai, you have to stay awake." Grimm said, tapping his face in a futile attempt to keep him up. Banzai's eyes rolled, and he took one last breath. Grimm rolled onto the floor.

"I can die now." He said quietly.

"No, Grimm." Oisin rushed to his side. "You can't die."

"Why not?" He laughed. "Look at me. Look at him. He was the only thing I lived for. So why not?"

Oisin sobbed. "Because I love you." Grimm showed no reaction. "I have for years and you can't. just. die."

Paramedics rushed in.

"Are you allright?" One said to Saoirse. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine but those two, worry about them!" If the past-ies didn't know any better. They would say she was crying.

A medic looked at Banzai and Grimm. "We can't save the orc."

"He's not "the orc". His name's Banzai." Oisin snapped.

"Well, he's gone. I'm sorry. But, this man," He motioned to Grimm. "Is still breathing we can save him." The medic looked at one of his lessers. "Get these two to the hospital straightaway."

Oisin was crying her eyes out. Saoirse went to her. And while the two sat there, Saoirse looked up at the past-ies. "Maybe," She said, voice even carrying a slight tremor. "Maybe you should leave."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Grimm. "Grimm, wake up." That was Banzai's voice. He knew it.

Grimm opened his eyes. He was laying on soft silver grass. The sky sparkled like it was made of glass.

"Banzai?" He smiled. Then, a look of concern crossed his face. "What happened, where are we?"

"The Afterlife." Banzai explained. "You know, the one you deserve this time around."

"Last time I died it was just darkness, and the world changing. So," Grimm took a step towards Banzai. "I am dead, then. Aren't I?"

Banzai smiled sadly. "Not quite."

Grimm looked at his hand. He was translucent and quickly fading. He looked like a ghost. "Shouldn't I be getting opaque?"

A single tear rolled down Banzai's cheek and Grimm brushed it off. "No." He took Grimm to the edge of a white Cliffside.

"Grimm!" a woman's voice said. "Grimm, you have to wake up."

"Is that Saoirse?" He asked.

Banzai shook his head. "Oisin." He looked down into the blue-green sea below. He'd never seen that color naturally occur. They'd ruined that color a long time ago. Grimm followed his gaze.

In the sea, he could see himself in a hospital room. Oisin right next to the bed, and Saoirse on the other side, curled up in one of those uncomfortable hospital room chairs, just sitting there looking at Grimm. Which was a very Saoirse thing to do. "Look at them down there, Grimm. They need you. Oisin needs you. And I," Banzai took a deep breath. "I have forever to wait for you. Go to her." He was talking about Oisin, Grimm knew. "You can't die for me. Not now. The future isn't about sacrifice. It's about survival. I have the slightest bit of life energy left, and I'm giving it to you. Because I'm too far gone to use it anyway. You _have_ to go back."

When Grimm next woke, he found himself being mauled by Oisin in a hospital bed. "Grimm!" She cried. I thought you were a goner." He hugged her back tightly.

"Easy." Saoirse said. "He's still hurt."

How long have I been out?" Grimm asked.

"About two weeks."

After a long silence, Grimm asked the question, "What happened to the past-ies?"

"Took care of them." Saoirse said.

"Oh, Saoirse. I'm sorry."

She laughed sadly. "You knew too?" It was sort of obvious. The way they looked at each other. How much they'd talked on the road trip. And the day they parted ways.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Elrond walked the shores alone with Saoirse. It was almost evening. They'd only been gone two hours, in the present. She'd long since dropped off everyone at their respective locations. He was the last to go.

"So," He said as he walked her back to her machine. "What are you going to do now?"

"Oh, you know." She said quietly. "It all depends. If Grimm ever wakes up, the same thing I always have. If he doesn't, I'll take Oisin with me she'd love that, historian that she is. But that'll take a while."

Elrond paused for a moment and turned to Saoirse. Then, he did something he'd never thought he'd do in a million years. He looked around a minute, then grabbed her shoulders and kissed the girl. But she pushed him away. She didn't jerk away from him or slap him or anything. Just put one hand on his chest and took a step back. "Take me with you." He said. "I love it. That strange, new future. What we'll become. There's such a level of humanity and I thought I'd hate it but it's…" He was searching for words. "Beautiful." He said, looking at her.

She smiled, but in her eyes, there was sadness. "No Elrond. You have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because you have a life here! Friends, family, a wife, children, grandchildren, even. You weren't cut out for the type of life Oisin, Grimm and I have. That Banzai had."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I could tell Celebrain. She'd love to come."

Saoirse said, very quietly, "If you remember to tell Celebrain, you mean." She wasn't intending for Elrond to hear, but he did.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Faramir. You fought against industrialization. You've seen what the future is going to become. And of course you're going to try to change it because, damnit, that's what people do."

"But I'm not even a person, I'm an elf."

"We are the same." She said. And she meant it. It wasn't up for discussion. "And we're the only ones who are authorized to make those sorts of changes to history. So I drugged you."

"What about the others?"

Also taken care of" She told him. "Don't think you can beat it because you're an elf, either." She said, and climbed into the machine. "Good bye, Elrond." And she took off. He had no choice but to turn around, and walk the other direction.

Soon, he found himself forgetting small little things that happened throughout the week. Then entire days. Until the only thing he could remember were the faces of the Agents and a vague idea of what happened. Then he forgot names, and what happened. Then faces. By the time he reached his house, the only thing he remembered was the face of a woman, with absynthe eyes and jet black hair. She was important, what was her name? Why was she important? He could barely see her face anymore

"Elrond," Celebrain said, kissing her husband affectionately on the cheek. "You look a bit frazzled, dear, did something happen?"

"I-" He stopped to think. Something important happened. There was something important. "don't remember." He finished lamely. "Oh my God, I don't remember."

"That's a strange expression. Where did you hear that?" He shrugged. "Come on," Celebrain took his hand, concerned. "I think you may need a rest."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**And there, Ivanna my dear, is the answer to your question "What about Celebrain?"**

**To all readers: I'm sorry if I ruined your life, but there's one more chapter I think I need to post…**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It had been 50 years for Elrond but only 2 for Saoirse. She'd been sent back to Valinor. One last time. She had to see a man about a ring. She and Grimm walked a little faster than everyone else on the streets of Valinor, in a hurry to get back, for fear of getting caught. Oisin would have come, but she had an appointment with a wedding planner. That, and it's very dangerous to time travel with a bun in the oven.

Saoirse wasn't paying as much attention to her surroundings as Grimm was. And neither was the person she ran into.

"So sorry!" She said to him, letting the man help her up.

"My fault entirely." He said. Saoirse tried to hide her surprise when she met his coffee colored eyes. Grimm had stopped and turned to stand behind her. "Do I," the man began. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She truly did look familiar. Her hair was covering her ears, which was uncommon, but not unheard of for elves. But he couldn't tell if she was human or not.

"Oh," She said. "No, I don't recall meeting you anywhere."

"Ah, well, my name is Elrond." He extended a hand towards her.

She hesitated. "Celestia, hi. I uh- I've gotta run." She said in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll be seeing you around, then."

"No you won't."

He looked at her weird because of this odd reply. "Goodbye, Elrond." She said and left before he could ask her what she meant.

Minutes later, he found himself hearing strange noises, and a black speck was disappearing towards the horizon.

He thought, _It's probably just a bird._

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**I would like to thank anyone and everyone who's reviewed my story for being such wonderful and supportive readers. Reviews are what keeps me writing. As long as one person likes my story, I'll keep on. I want to thank Victorianrule and the mysterious Ivanna for their additional encouragement. You guys didn't have to review more than once, but you did and that means a lot. **

**And, well, there's the end of my story. Hoped you liked it. And I hope you cried! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
